rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Manolo Sánchez
Manolo Sánchez is the main protagonist of The Book of Life. Manolo comes from a long line of bullfighters, but he dreams of being a musician. Appearance Manolo wears a black Traje de luces decorated with hearts, winged hearts and corazón del santos, skulls with crossbones, and gold chaquetilla with a pink corbatin and taleguilla. Manolo wears black shoes. He also appears to have pink/red espadas. The sleeves of his chaquetilla have curls protruding from the elbows. Manolo has dark brown and black hair tied back into a ponytail which curls at the end. His bangs and hair curl upwards into a curly swirl. Manolo has olive skin textured like wood with silver, metal joints in his points of articulation. His eyes are brown with a glossy texture to them. He has a white highlight that comes from usually the top of his cornea to the middle of his pupil. Personality Manolo is a kind, sensitive & brave young man. Manolo has a passion for music, and a love for playing music with his guitar. Manolo dreams of being a guitarist and a musician rather then be a bullfighter like almost all of Sanchez family bullfighter but he does have the gift and talent for bullfighting. Manolo truly thinks and believes killing the bull in bullfighting is wrong. Manolo is a sweet, compassionate young man who truly loves and cares for his family, his best friends and the town of San Angel very dearly. Powers and Abilities Manolo possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human man. However he is shown to have skills in bullfighting, in which he had inherited from his family, has been trained by his father to follow in their family's footsteps and can put on a good show in the ring; even when he is against the idea of killing the bull. Those skills can in handy when the Cave Guardian placed him the labyrinth and had to avoid the large, roll boulders. Manolo is also a talented musician, guitarist and singer. As well as playing from his heart, as it had won Maria's and clam the rage of the combined bulls that his family have killed in the past. Weapons Role in the Crossover Relationships Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Miguel Rivera Kubo Nod Mavis Dracula Queen Elsa Hiro Hamada Moana Waialiki Others Maria Posada Maria and Manolo have always been best friends since they were children. Manolo has always been in love with Maria. He vowed to always play from the heart due to what she engraved on his guitar. He loved her so much that he was willing to die to meet her in the Land of the Remembered. Ten years later Maria and Manolo end up marrying each other in the near the end of the film. Joaquin Mondragon Joaquin is Manolo's other best friend since they were children. Their relationship dwindled somewhat due to being pulled in different directions by General Posada and Carlos Sanchez expectations for the boys. Not much is shown of their relationship, but it is certainly a strong friendship, as 10 years of rivalry for Maria's love hasn't set them apart. Carlos Sánchez Carlos is Manolo's father and husband to the deceased Carmen. Carlos wanted his first born and only son Manolo to follow and continue the Sanchez family tradition of being a bullfighter, but Manolo instead wants to become musician than become a Sanchez bullfighter like almost all Sanchez family bullfighters before him. Carlos truly thinks and believes that a bullfighter must always kill the bull in bullfighting, which causes an even greater rift between father and son. Carmen Sánchez Carmen is the deceased wife of Carlos, the mother of Manolo, and the daughter- in- law to Luis Sanchez. She never wanted Manolo to take on the family role as a bullfighter, despite what Carlos always told Manolo. Carmen was always willing to help Manolo, and she had love and kindness plus fierceness and toughness all in one heart. Category:The Book of Life Category:The Book of Life Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Orphans